Eliana Angelus
"I will not hesitate to embrace my own fears if it means being with you." Backstory (In progress) Appearance A Valkyrie with four wings and a Slender frame. she wields a holy longsword with a large grip and handle. she doesnt seem to care about armor at all. Personality A careful, adventurous, Unpredictable Chaotic Angelic being, with a serious dedication of fighting. she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. Out of all her sisters, she is the most gentle and caring Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, and Utilizes every moveset and tactic, and even improved on the fighting style on her own way Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. such as crushing diamonds into dust Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, only if she needs to remove corruption '''Holy Magic - She has the ability to use Holy magic to her advantage, using it whenever possible. mainly used for helping people and curing the sick Energy Drain -''' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy or Holy Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic or Holy Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic or Holy Energy Weapons * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers for any kind of battle. she hasnt mastered it yet and large weapons can take time to form. She also prefers mixing in Holy energy in the weapons * Holy Angelus Longsword - A sword made by Ryou, it can destroy corruption with a powerful slice and can shoot out a powerful beam from the tip Category:Characters